Candycanes wrapped in Liquorish
by milk-kun
Summary: Zero/Tsubaki ((I use their Japanese names sos)) An AU where everyone has wings. Tsubaki is noble-born, but only has one wing. It's pristine and white, but only having one is not perfect. Zero has two. Two mangled, filthy, jet-black wings. They both think they're the only misfits, but once they meet each other, their worlds both change.
1. Chapter 1

**_We laughed so hard we cried,_**

 ** _And at times I wished you died._**

 ** _We had good times and bad,_**

 ** _Even though the good ones always ended sad._**

 ** _Sometimes I wish you'd just fly away,_**

 ** _But I know I wouldn't last another day._**

 ** _I can't let someone go again,_**

 ** _I can't stand the pain.  
_** _  
_

The scene kept replaying over and over in his head. He was the odd one out; he always had been. And they always knew it. Half of him wished that they would just leave him alone, not try to make it better. They rubbed it in his face that he couldn't do it. They tortured him every day because of the stupid fact that he couldn't fly. He had perfected every other sporting activity he was physically capable of doing, but that was the problem. He wasn't physically capable of flying.

They soared through the azure sky, mocking him with every move they made. The golden beams shone amazingly through the slight gaps in their feathers.

Tsubaki sat in a shaded spot in his gardens. This was one of the only places in his land that had not been altered and "updated" as the years went by. It was also the only place they would not be able to see him while they flew. The dew of the morning was gradually drying on the greenery around it and glistened in the golden sun. An ancient Oak tree sheltered the boy with its thick, emerald leaves. They protected him both from the rain in the winter and the blazing sun. The trunk of the tree had grown an "odd" branch; it twisted around and made a surprisingly comfortable seat. From that seat, he'd often see a figure (of supposedly a man) with a navy cloak and hood, covering even his wings, running back and forth at different points in the day. He'd seen this man each day for about a year now and still knew nothing about him. Hating to judge and invade in other people's privacy, Tsubaki just him alone.

He had been sketching an extremely detailed drawing of everything he could see from just looking forward, when his mind wandered back to the thought of the man again. Something about him made him want to learn more, though he could not for life of him put his finger on it. Maybe it was mystery around him. He was almost certain that if he got to know him, he would wish he had not. He must just be a normal man; someone just like everyone else. Someone who could do what other people do.

He had thought, just a little over three weeks before the 29th, that he was the only one who couldn't fly. The only misfit. The only freak. But one event proved him wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

He came to see Tsubaki again that night. It had been three weeks since they had first met, and Zero had visited him every night. It was definitely a May he wouldn't forget easily. The fact that Tsubaki warned him every time not break into a noble household seemed to make him do it more often. He liked danger, it seemed. Maybe it was the thrill of it that made Zero love it so much? Or maybe it was the sense of bravery he would have once it was over? Whatever it was, he longed for it and Tsubaki worried about him. He wanted so badly to protect him and get rid of his past that lingered around him, infecting his conscious.

Swinging himself down from the windowsill seat, Zero landed in the middle of his bedroom.

The noble looked at him, expecting something spectacular.

"I got nothin'," Zero shrugged. "But," he said, running a hand through his hair chuckling in slight amusement.

"But..?" he spoke, hesitantly. This was a question he always regretted asking as soon as he said it, but something about the way Zero said it intrigued him.

"But.. what are you still doing up?"

"Wha-" that was one of the answers Tsubaki was not, under any circumstances, expecting him to say. There was a list he'd written in his head of possible or used endings of Zero's sentences.. out of 250 that wasn't one.

"Well it's..." the outlaw glanced out of the huge, polished window. "3am.. you have to get your beauty sleep," he snorted.

"O-oh," it must have been at least three hours since he last checked. "I was ... expecting you. It wouldn't be very perfect if I was asleep now would it?" He rubbed one of his eyes, stifling a repressed yawn.

"You're tired," his usual, half-closed eye further. "I... can go," Tsubaki watched his normal cool, calm demeanour change to an awkward, unwelcomed one. "You need to sleep,"

"I.. I- you do too. But.. I don't trust you to actually go and sleep,"

"So?"

"So you're staying here.. just for tonight.. if you want,"

Zero smirked. "If you really wanted me in your be-"

"Zero."

Zero grinned, still smirking. "Sure."

They had ended up opening Tsubaki's window wide and sitting with their legs dangling out.  
They sat there. Staring at the space where the moon should be. The darkness had engolfed it hours before and stars flickered out leaving nothing but the vague outline of the village miles away. Silhouettes of things just their eyes could see danced and spun the freezing wind's shattered melody.

And then Tsubaki sat there, head gently resting on Zero's shoulder. The blood-stained, torn cloak was slumped loosely around his shoulders in an attempt to keep him warm. He could feel his best friend's slow, steady heart beat against his tanned arm.

Zero narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he gazed down at the top of Tsubaki's head.

"What... what are we..?" he thought to himself, grimacing at how much of misfits they both were. He leant to his side and gently dug his nose into the thick, soft, scarlet hair.

"What the hell would I do without you..."

Tsubaki's breathing began to slow itself down, making his mind drift hazily in a dreamy slumber.

"And who would've saved you if I wasn't there..?" He heard himself mutter as quiet as a night's forest.

He felt his friend's eyelids flutter closed.

"Now I can... see you need as much help as I do.." a small smile crept across his face. "So what can I do..?" the happiness faded again as he thought of the answer. He bit his lip until he tasted blood.

Tsubaki's hands were weak and gracefully falling from the width of Zero's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been genuinely .. brilliant the day before. Maybe Zero had snuck around the house a bit, but surely he hadn't met any of his family members, so it was fine. It had also just been those two on the third floor and they were both in fits of giggles at the end. Well, it was especially Zero who seemed to wet himself everytime it was mentioned. It was down to his own stupidity, but he was never going to not believe in the fact that they were demons in incognito. They were horrible, disturbing beast, and he had an extreme shiver each time he thought about them…

That was it. He was about to die. There was no way he could defend himself from the beast. Every attack he threw at it faltered and he couldn't call for help, it would move.

"Tsubaki? Tsubaki, where are you, I have to go- Tsubaki, why are you standing on the toilet?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Zero! Thank God! You have to help me!" Tsubaki cried from his perch on the toilet.

"Help you off the toilet or.." Zero started.

"No you idiot! Kill this spider. It's coming closer!" Tsubaki shrieked.

"You're really freaking out this badly over a spider?" Zero chuckled. "Should've told me about this fear sooner.."

Tsubaki stared at Zero. "This isn't a usual spider! This is some type of demon! Please eradicate it from my bathroom."

"Eradicate? Wow, you must be scared." Zero chided.

"I'm not scared! I am just watching out for our safety! You know that spiders can kill. All eight of their legs seethe with rage!" Tsubaki whined still on his perch of the toilet.

Zero tiptoed closer into the bathroom and found the 'spider'. "Tsubaki….this isn't a spider…" He laughed.

"What do you mean that isn't a spider?!" Tsubaki asked. "It's obviously a demon from Hell!"

Zero picked up the 'intruder'. "Spider, hellspawn bent on destruction whatever you want to call it, all in all it's a ball of fluff."

Tsubaki remained perched on his toilet seat. "Zero, why do you have to lie to me?"

Zero turned to Tsubaki with a murderous glint in his eye. "I'm lying huh? Then say hello to your little friend!"

In that moment many things happened. Zero picked up the 'spider', flung it at Tsubaki, turned off the bathroom light and closed the door.

"That'll take care of his arachnophobia." Zero mused as he heard Tsubaki shriek in pure terror.

…but now it was just July. The 22nd of July to be exact. His mother's birthday. Instead of greeting his mother (whom he hadn't spoken to in a month) in her luxurious bed with breakfast, he had been watching her on her death bed. The fear that flooded through him each time he blinked was already enough to kill a man. His relationship with his mother.. hurt him to think about it. He loathed him; her eldest child, a freak. He stared down at her closed eyelids. She wasn't dying, was she? The word haunted him. It crept up behind him and tormented him until he stopped trying. But she wasn't. Not yet. Faint life still lingered and that's all that mattered. His other siblings had come and gone quicker than Tsubaki thought they should have, but he'd stayed. He hadn't moved for hours. He knew why they had not stayed by their mother's side, and that reason was him. Thy despised him, so when he heard their footsteps up the stairs, he made a swift exit.

He had also completely forgotten that he'd told Zero to come round and visit him today. Zero had 'completely forgotten' that he wasn't meant to speak or even make eye contact with his family.

-

"And then?" Tsubaki's youngest sister prompted, leaning forward on her precariously balanced stool.

"He sneaks up to the door," Zero said in a low voice, "and peers into the keyhole." A pairs of wide eyes looked at him with rapt attention. He knew the ghost story would work well - she was anxious enough to be taken in like a child, but old enough not to let it haunt him. At the end, she'd laugh off the story's tension and a little more besides.

"But it's too dark to see anything. So he puts his ear to it instead. But it's deadly silent. So"—out of the corner of his eye, Zero caught a glimpse of Tsubaki slipping away into the woods—"with his palms sweating up a storm, he turns the knob, and creeeaaaks the door open..."

Where in the world was Tsubaki going alone?

"And I'll tell you how it ends when I get back," Zero said with a wink, waving off her cries of disappointment and heading in the direction of the top of the garden. When he was certain her eyes were no longer on him, he circled around to grab his satchel and chase after Tsubaki.

It wasn't long before Zero spotted him, wandering the forest within the 'patrol's' perimeter. It was the route he always used to take when running back to their base at the dead of night. So he probably wasn't intending to do anything stupid, Zero thought with relief. He had a tendency to be reckless when he was responsible for no one but himself. He wouldn't have put it past Tsubaki to spontaneously embark on a mission to teach himself to fly with only one wing..

But it seemed he just wanted some time alone to think. Zero turned around to head back to the house.

"Zero?"

Zero halted and look back at Tsubaki sheepishly. "Oh, hey,"

"You followed me?" Zero shrugged awkwardly and glanced between Tsubaki and his shoes. Tsubaki seemed more amused than anything. "It's fine." He waited until Zero came up to walk alongside him.

"Is something wrong, Mr Perfect?" Zero finally asked.

Tsubaki laughed and said, "Is it time? That's what everyone's asking me. They wonder whether they'll be completely under my 'rule' or not. Their worthless, failure of an older brother's rule."

"I .. it's about your mother?."

Tsubaki rubbed at the bridge of his nose with his hand and muttered, "Her life hangs at a thread, yes."

"Huh.. didn't you say that she was always stronger than your father? I'm sure she'll pull through ."

Of course that was what he said. Tsubaki was smart enough to hear their emptiness, if he wasn't in the mood for playing along. He wasn't, and in the tired voice of a teenage boy, he said, "This isn't an ambush, or a spear wound, or an injuring from flying. It's swamp fever. It claims one in four, and no one's odds are any better. Not even her's."

Faltering slightly at Tsubaki's shift in tone, Zero said with false optimism, "She's lucky. One in four isn't that bad for what we've seen."

Tsubaki shrugged vaguely. "Eh. She looks lucky, because she can always sense the best way to carry on tradition, or how to keep things alive."

Zero let his own smirk fade. "Yeah. I know."

"That's not something I can do."

"Most of us can't."

"I might have to."

Tsubaki rubbed his hand over his sleeve, right above the brand it concealed. All of his family had it, Zero had seen. What it properly symbolised, he hadn't figured out yet, but it was a mark for all of that noble family. He remembered a thousand little comments Tsubaki had made only months ago about how lucky he was to have two strong heirs before him, leaving him to be at liberty to be carefree. Afterward his father disappeared, then his mother fell ill, and now Zero suspected that Tsubaki was berating himself for all his unexpected shortcomings. He had been crying silent tears for a while now, Zero didn't think Tsubaki actually had realised, but now he did and he couldn't stop.

Tsubaki couldn't breathe now. The tears were choking him, blinding him completely. There was something like fire surrounding him, smothering the sky. Staring straight through his hands, Tsubaki watched his world fall down around him. It burnt and destroyed everything he lived for. But did he even live? He felt like he was fading away He could see it, feel it. It wasn't there, but he could touch it. He wanted to touch her. Her face, her hands, not fragile, not weak. Not fading away, not grey. He wanted to see her how she was fifteen years ago, and for her to see him as she saw him fifteen years ago. As much as she hated him now, she thought that he could be something great when he was younger. Before she gave up on him. She'd always been the only safe place he'd known until he met Zero and he wanted more than anything for her to love him again. To adore him like she used to. He was her pride and joy, the thing that made her smile. But that was gone. The future had him, taken him away from pure bliss and dragged him into unforgotten truths.  
"I've got you and I'm not letting you go," that voice. That voice brought him sanity, it gave him back to reality when he needed to be. That voice was smiled weakly.  
"I know," Tsubaki sniffed violently, and wiped his eyes with the tip of his sleeve. "I'm sorry,"

After a while, leant back, now only holding his hand. "You know," he said, "you don't have to follow in her footsteps." Tsubaki raised his eyebrows at him. "Your name's owner doesn't have to be the one who gives orders."

"But he should be. Passing along the burden is admitting I can't do it." He lifted his chin at Zero and said, "You don't think I should lead either, huh."

"What? I didn't say that."

"No, but after the last few months together you would never take me seriously. I know." Tsubaki leaned against a tree and let his head fall back against the bark. "All this talk of perfection, I've really ruined myself for leadership." Zero searched for the right words; in that silence Tsubaki added, "Mother would be disappointed."

" _I'm_ not disappointed," Zero suddenly blurted out. Tsubaki looked at him like he was interested in what he had to say. "I mean—how long have we known each other? You've always been you for as long as I remember, and that's why I like you. But you've only been you around me and that's why no one takes you seriously."

Tsubaki put his hands against his forehead and gave a sigh as if to say _spare me the inspirational speech_.

"Geh.. just saying what comes to mind,"

"It's all right. Thanks for being honest."

"No, I mean—what I meant to say is, I know you don't want to, but I also know you have a good sense for what needs to be done. I can't speak for anyone else, but I know you're capable. I'd listen if you led."

Tsubaki had dropped his arms to listen, and now, at a loss for what to do with them, he crossed them behind his head. "It's good to know I'd at least have you," he said, looking down at his feet with enough insecurity to ruin his confident gesture. "If everyone abandons ship, at least I won't have to make it alone."

"I wouldn't let you go alone."

Zero stepped closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. Tsubaki looked him in the eye and the corners of his mouth briefly quirked into a smile. "No, you wouldn't. Thank you." Tsubaki clasped his hand over Zero's arm.

Something about the way Tsubaki was looking at him was just right. Wary of making a mistake, Zero leaned forward, just a little, watching to see if he'd flinch away.

He didn't. Just as tentatively, Tsubaki edged forward, his eyes glinting as if daring Zero to continue—because he would, and at this rate — if they kept going —

Against the tip of his nose, Zero felt Tsubaki's skin brush so lightly it tickled. They froze right there as if it had suddenly occurred to both of them what they were doing.

Then Zero decided that he'd quite like that, and made the final lunge to seal his mouth over the other's, catching his surprised breath in his own mouth. Tsubaki steadied himself against the tree, not caught off guard, but still at a loss for what to do. Tentatively, Zero touched his tongue against Tsubaki's teeth, when it suddenly struck Zero how many lines he had crossed in the last few seconds and he pulled back with embarrassment. Sure he was used to it, but Tsubaki obviously wasn't and especially after what they were just talking about .. he needed to be helped, not harassed.

"Sorry," Zero murmured. Tsubaki didn't reply immediately, staring at Zero's mouth and his rapidly reddening face. "That was weird, wasn't it?"

"A bit," Tsubaki said, partially concealing a contemplative look with a hand across his face.

"I don't know why I did that. I know it's norm- I meant everything I said," Zero spoke. "I wasn't trying being a flirt for once.."

"I know," Tsubaki said. "I can tell … usually,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tsubaki shrugged and smirked to himself. "Ah.. we should be heading back, they'll wonder where .. I am,"

Tsubaki crunched through the underbrush in the direction of camp. Following him, Zero wasn't certain if Tsubaki felt better or if he was looking for an exit.

Maybe his little impulse had just put more stress on Tsubaki. He never meant to make things worse. Somewhere in between their constant hyper vigilance and seeing each other's faces all day, they'd all made plenty of heated missteps in the ways they dealt with each other.

Though up until now, kissing his best friend hadn't been one of them. If he had just ruined one of his oldest relationships, he'd regret it forever.

"Huh," Zero mused. "I met your little sister by the way,"

"What?! They're not meant to know you're here!" There was hardly any frustration in his voice, only panic as Zero shrugged loosely.

"She'll forget me,"

"..but I won't," Tsubaki muttered under his breath. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tsubaki had never really thought about the word "forever" before.

It was just another word, just letters and sounds on a string. But it meant so much more than that. It was a promise, an unbreakable bond. Like telling someone "I love you" is a promise not to leave them. To stay and fight through the difficult times, even when it hurts, and even when you don't really want to.

Telling someone that you love them carries with it the promise of forever.

Tsubaki was determined not to forget that.

He felt Zero's calloused hands on his shoulders as he leaned in to press his lips against his. It was rough and hot and not at all like he had imagined it to be, but Tsubaki loved the feeling. He kissed back, reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck.

They could have stayed like that for hours; Tsubaki wouldn't have minded.

Eventually, though, they were interrupted by the annoying human need for oxygen. They came back up gasping for air, and Zero smirked at Tsubaki. Light pink dusted over his cheeks.

"I love you," Zero said, cupping his cheek in his palm.

Tsubaki reached up to touch his hand, smiling.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

 _Forever_.

The wind seemed to whisper the unspoken promise as they both leaned in for a second kiss.

Tsubaki, Zero thought, was like a falling star.

He shone so brightly in the sky. He whizzed through, catching everyone's eye. He was beautiful, his family didn't even come close to being as amazing as him.

But shooting stars don't last forever. Zero knew that. Once they're gone from the sky, they fade. Vanish. Disappear. And they are forgotten.

He couldn't let Tsubaki be forgotten. He couldn't be.

When they found out that his mother was dying - that was when Zero began to get scared. He stopped smiling at him. He hung her head. He cried a lot. He seemed sad all of the time, and to Zero, it definitely seemed like he was fading.

"Oi," he said one day, "what happens to shooting stars when they're done falling? Do they" - he coughed, not really wanting the answer - "die?"

But to his relief, he only laughed. "Oh, no," Tsubaki said, shaking his head. "They don't actually fall. They keep moving through space. We just think they fall because they go where we can't see anymore."

"Well, yeah, but-" Zero interrupted himself. It would sound completely stupid if he told him what he actually meant. "Thanks,"

Now Tsubaki reminded him more than ever of a shooting star. He shone brightly, and though there were times when it seemed he faded, he suddenly came back, brighter and more beautiful than ever.

The grass was damp with caught rain water where they lay. Grey clouds glided along a blackened sky, just covering the space where a moon was. The planet had left a vague silhouette through the dark as a final goodbye. Tsubaki knew it wasn't returning for hours. It was a strange feeling inside him when he realised that. .. something he had known for so long wasn't returning, maybe not ever, and he didn't feel the tiniest bit sorrowful. However, he DID know it would continue to exist and he wasn't living in fear of the opposite, but the hurt in Zero's face when it left almost killed him.

"You.. should try and get some sleep now," Tsubaki brushed some of cherry-red hair aside from his face. His hair had always perfectly framed his face, with it lingered at the sides and shorter at the back. He knew how to style his hair, whether he much effort into or not. "You've been awake for nearly two days.."

"Tsuba-"

"Zero." His tone, even though started harsh, was finish with a soft glow. He needed him to let go of some of troubles, even it was only for a few hours. He knew the second he said the sentence the other male would protest, but he had to get to shut his eyes. "Please," there was something about his eyes that Zero couldn't name. It had been there since the day they met; Tsubaki didn't even know he was doing it.

The white-haired man glanced at their intertwined hands. They had managed to get into that position without either of the owners having the slightest clue about it. He wondered a whole damn of a lot what was wrong with his best friend? What was wrong with this? And what was wrong with him? Almost everything he did was amoral, or at least classed as some sort of sin. He couldn't tell whether it hurt being told everything he did was wrong, or whether he thrived in it. Tsubaki certainly didn't. He couldn't bare being told he was wrong, or hurting other people. That's what made everything difficult. Himself.

That was exactly the problem. He practically WAS Satan. He was Satan and there were cetain areas of his childhood he prefered to be left untouched and unheard. Of course he had thousands, millions of facts that were never going to reach his tongue and there hundreds of tiny drops of acid burning at the back of his throat, but what the fuck was he to do about it? It was ultimately better for them to not leave his mind. So that was where they stayed.

Of course he just tear his hand away without a second thought, but something abot it made him feel comfortable. Tsubaki, after a moment, followed his gaze and immediately thought the opposite. He swiftly yanked his hand back up to side. "S-sorry," he murmured, refusing to make eye contact. A sudden wave of loneliness washed over him, and, almost as quickly as it came, it was gone. Zero shrugged and closed his icey-blue eye.

He didn't know when he fell alseep, but soon enough he was in a land far away. The darkness was back again, he could tell, but he just didn't know where it was. He had find it. ... before it found him again.

Tsubaki felt the other shuffle slightly in his sleep, moving closer to him. He could feel his cool breath on his chest and his eyelids flicker. Heart fluttering, he gently wrapped his arms around the outlaw. He was careful not to touch his wings because he knew how much Zero despised it.

Another violent movement told Tsubaki that something was wrong his slumber. Without hesitation, he quickly slipped his hand into the tanned one.

Ebony wings kept looking as if they were going suddenly dance into the air, but just lay, lifeless, on the wet, emerald grass. The outlaw's lips looked soft, smooth, but were permanently weighed down with an irritated frown. His eyebrows were always locked right by the tops of his eyes, giving off the most foul glare known to mankind. When his eyes opened, they were stunning blue, even though Zero refused to admit it. He WAS beautiful.. just a different kind of beautiful.


End file.
